


Sisu (Finnish for 'guts', 'determination')

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [6]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: English translation, Gen, Nathan's backstory, Pre-Canon, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Garland talks with Nathan before his Police Academy graduation party.Jos on suomalainen, täytyy aina kirjoittaa sisusta/If you have a Finnish (American) character, you always have to write about sisuKirjoitettu Euroopan kielten päivänä 26. syyskuuta 2017./Written on European Day of Languages Sept 26th 2017Chapter 1: SuomeksiChapter 2: In English





	1. Valmistuminen poliisiakademiasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garland kertoo Nathanille _sisusta_.  
>  Kolmas/neljäs tarinani Amerikansuomalaisesta Nathan Wuornoksesta.

Nathan odottaa hermostuneena huoneessaan vieraiden saapumista. Hän on juuri valmistunut poliisi akademiasta ja hän on nyt virallisesti poliisi. Hän aloittaa työt maanantaina Haven PD’ssä. Hänen isänsä on poliisipäällikkö, mikä ei ole ideaali tilanne, mutta Nathan on tehnyt liian paljon töitä antaakseen sen haitata. Kukaan ei voi väittää, että Garland Wuornos antaisi Nathanille helpot olot vain, koska hän on Garlandin poika. Nathan ei odota yhtään vähempää päälliköltä.  


Hän on pukeutunut upouuteen virka-asuunsa. Hän katsoo itseään peilistä. Hänestä tuntuu… oudolta. Hän näyttää niin nuorelta univormussaan ja kohta hänen täytyy pitää puhe juhlavieraille. Hän vihaa puheiden pitämistä. Mutta jos Havenin asukkaista haluaa pitää hänelle juhlat, ja miksi hän kieltäytyisi siitä?  
Hän säikähtää vähän kun hän kuulee koputuksen. Hän oli niin keskittynyt ajatuksiinsa. Hän istahtaa sängylleen. Huone on muuten jo melko tyhjä. Hän muuttaa pois ensi viikonloppuna.  


”Sisään.” Hän ei ole yllättynyt nähdessään Garlandin ovella. Eikä siitä kuinka vaivautuneita he kumpikin ovat. Hänen pitää taistella itsensä kanssa, ettei nouse seisomaan ja tee kunniaa isälleen. Vaikka Garland on myös pukeutunut parhaimpiinsa, tällä hetkellä hän on vielä ’isä’, ei ’päällikkö’.  


Garland kävelee Nathanin sängylle ja istuu hänen viereensä. Onneksi sänky on tarpeeksi iso ja heidän väliinsä jää vielä rako (se toimii myös metaforana).  
”Poika,” hän aloittaa, mutta hänen sanansa vaikuttavat loppuvan kesken, ainakin hetkeksi. Nathan odottaa kärsivällisesti, tuijottaen käsiinsä. Nathan tuntee Garlandin katseen ja hänellä tulee halu hieroa niskaansa, mutta hän ei tee liikettäkään.  
”Muistatko, kun kysyit mistä ‘Wuornos’ tulee?”  
Nathan kurtistaa kulmakarvojaan ja katsoo isäänsä. ”Joo… Kun olin 14. Siitä on jo vuosikymmen.” Nathan ei yritäkään häivyttää hämmennystään tai pientä ärtyneisyyttä äänessään. Hän etsi noita vastauksia aikoja sitten. Hän myös löysi muutamia yliopisto aikanaan. Hän ei kyllä koskaan maininnut siitä Garlandille. Hänestä on outoa, että Garland ottaa sen nyt puheenaiheeksi.  


”Niin, joo…” Garland selvästi kuuli Nathanin asenteet hänen äänestään. Hetken Nathan aistii epävarmuutta isässään.  
”No, oli miten oli. Wuornos on suomalainen nimi. Meitä ei ole montaa, täällä tai siellä. Kieli on kuollut meiltä pois jo aikoja sitten. Mutta pari sanaa on jäänyt talteen. Kuten ‘sisu’. Puhuivatko ihmiset West Paris’issä sisusta? S-I-S-U.”  
“Öm…” Nathan on hämillään. Hän ei koskaan maininnut isälleen yhteyksistään Amerikan suomalaiseen yhteisöön. Mutta toisaalta, Garland on poliisi, ei se ole kovin yllättävää, että hän kuuli siitä jostain. Se on vielä vähemmän yllättävää, että Garland ei koskaan kertonut Nathanille tietävänsä.  
”Kyllä se mainittiin, jonkin verran.”  
“Tiedätkö mitä se tarkoittaa?”  
“En oikein muista.”  


Garland nyökkää. “’Sisu’ on hyvin hyödyllinen käsite. Se tarkoittaa selviytymistä vaikeuksista lannistumatta. Sinä olet nyt aikuinen. Olet poliisi. Tulet huomaamaan, miten tärkeää sisu tulee olemaan sinulle. Erityisesti Havenissä. Sinulla on hyvät rahkeet kehittää sisuasi. Tee niin, niin etköhän sinä selviydy tästä… kaikesta.”  
Huoneeseen laskeutuu taas hiljaisuus. Nathan miettii isänsä sanoja tuijottaen käsiään taas. Hän yllättyy tuntiessaan isänsä käden olkapäällään. Hän katsoo ensin isänsä kättä ja katsoo sitten isäänsä silmiin.  


”Sinusta voi vielä tulla jotain, Nathan.”  
Nathan ei tiedä miten reagoida tähän. Se on kannustavin asia mitä hänen isänsä on sanonut hänelle vuosiin.  
“No niin, valmistaudu. Vieraat saapuvat pian. Pidetään nämä juhlat niin saadaan tämäkin pois päivä järjestyksestä.” Nathan nyökkää, Garland puristaa Nathanin olkapäätä hetken ja jättää Nathanin yksin huoneeseensa.  


Nathan nousee sängyltä, ottaa lakkinsa, laittaa sen päähänsä ja katsoo taas itseään peilistä. ’Sisu,’ hän kuiskaa peilikuvalleen. Kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta. Hän ottaa kynän pöydältään ja kirjoittaa sen vasempaan käteensä. Hän katsoo sitä hetken. Hän hengittää sisään ja ulos, hitaasti, rauhoittaakseen itsensä.  
Ulko-ovelta kuuluu koputus. Garland huutaa ”Nathan!”  
Vielä yksi rauhoittava hengitys, ja Nathan menee ottamaan vieraansa vastaan hymyillen.


	2. Graduation from the Police Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garland tells Nathan about _sisu_.  
>  My 3rd/4th story of Finnish American Nathan Wuornos.

Nathan is waiting nervously in his room for the guests to arrive. He has just graduated from the police academy and now he is officially a cop. He starts work at Haven PD on Monday. His father is the Chief, which is not an ideal situation but Nathan has worked too hard to let that affect things. No one will be able to claim that Garland Wuornos would make the situation easy on Nathan just because he is Garland’s son. Nathan expects nothing less from the Chief.

He is wearing his brand new dress uniform. He is looking at himself in the mirror. He feels… odd. He looks so young in his uniform and he needs to give a speech to the guest soon. He hates giving speeches. But if Haven’s citizens want to give him a party, who is he to refuse them?

He startles a little when he hears a knock. He was so caught up in his thoughts. He sits down on his bed. The room is otherwise almost empty already. He is moving away the following weekend.

”Come in.” He is not surprised at seeing Garland. He is also not surprised about how awkward they both are. He struggles with himself for a moment to not stand up and salute his father. Even though Garland is also dressed up, at this moment, he is still ‘father’, not ‘Chief.’

Garland walks to Nathan’s bed and sits down next to him. Luckily the bed is big enough and there is still an empty space between them (it also works as a metaphor).

”Son,” he starts, but he seems to run out of words, at least for a moment. Nathan waits patiently, staring at his hands. Nathan feels Garland’s stare on himself and he gets an urge to rub his neck, but he doesn’t make a move.  
“Remember when you asked where ‘Wuornos’ comes from?”

Nathan furrows his eyebrows and looks at his father. “Yeah… when I was 14. That was like a decade ago.” Nathan doesn’t even try to hide the confusion nor the slight annoyance in his voice. He looked for those answers ages ago. He also found some answers in college. He never did mention that to Garland. He finds it weird that Garland brings it up now.

“Well, yeah…” Garland clearly heard Nathan’s attitudes in his voice. For a moment, Nathan senses some uncertainty in his father.  
“Well, whatever. Wuornos is a Finnish name. There are not that many of us, either here or there. We’ve lost the language ages ago. But there are still a few words that’ve survived. Like ‘ _sisu_ ’. Did people in West Paris talk about _sisu_? S-I-S-U.”

“Um…” Nathan is confused. He never told his father about his connections to the Finnish American community. But, Garland is a cop, it would not be too surprising if he heard about it from somewhere. It is even less surprising that Garland never told Nathan that he knew about it.  
“It came up, a little.”  
“Do you know what it means?”  
“I don’t really remember.”

Garland nods. “’ _Sisu_ ’ is a very useful concept. It means surviving by not getting discouraged despite hardship. You are an adult now. You’re a cop. You will see how important _sisu_ will be for you. Especially in Haven. You have lot of potential to improve your _sisu_. You do that, and you should survive… all this.”

The room gets quiet again. Nathan thinks about what his father said and he’s staring at his hands again. He is surprised to feel his father’s hand on his shoulder. He first looks at his father’s hand and then makes eye contact with his father.

“You have the potential to really be something, Nathan.”  
Nathan doesn’t know how to react to this. It is the most encouraging thing his father has said to him in years.

”Now, get ready. The guests are arriving soon. Let’s have this party so we can get it over with.” Nathan nods, Garland squeezes Nathan’s shoulder for a moment and leaves Nathan alone in his room. 

Nathan gets up from the bed, takes his cap and puts it on and looks at himself again in the mirror. ‘ _Sisu_ ’, he whispers to his image in the mirror. That sounds interesting. He takes a pen from his desk and writes it in his left palm. He stares at it for a moment. He slowly breathes in and out, to calm himself down. 

He hears a knock at the door. Garland yells, “Nathan!”

Nathan takes one more calming breath and Nathan goes to welcome his guests with a smile.


End file.
